Night Fall
by XLemonZestX
Summary: What If Acnologia takes on two students? Read as Arashi and Seishin shake the foundations of EarthLand and protect what they love. There may be lemons.
1. The Beginning

**HEY GUYS… LEMONZEST IS MY FIRST STORY.I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA. BUT I DO OWN THE O.C CHARACTERS ARASHI AND SEISHIN.**

**10 Years before Cannon….**

"Seishin! Get back here!" Arashi exclaimed while looking at his emotionally disturbed twin brother. 'Shit! Our so called "parents" will be the death of us'.

**Flashback…**

_"__Happy Birthday Natsumi!" Shouted Rin and Yamammoto. But what they failed to notice was the other two boys shedding tears in the corner of the room._

_"__Mom, its our birthday too! Can we at least have some cake?"_

_"__Cant you let your sister enjoy her birthday. You….UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" exclaimed Rin._

_"__How did we give birth to such brats?"Added Yamammoto._

_Seishin, who has had enough finally, snapped "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE THE UNGRATEFUL ONES, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! FROM NOW ON, YOU ONLY HAVE TWO KIDS!" he shouted, while he was fighting back all the negative emotions. He quickly stormed out of the house._

_"__Make that one." Arashi added with a hint of venom in his voice, as he followed his brother out of the door._

**Flashback end…**

We find our two heroes at the top of a mountain located some few miles away from their former home.

"Arashi…what should we do now? We have no where to go." Seishin admitted sorrowfully.

"I…really don't know." He answered.

Suddenly, like a miracle sent from the heavens. A loud roar was heard echoing from east of the mountain. Out of curiosity, they decide to go check it out. What they saw was agargantuan, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically Its belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth.

"Im…possible!" Stuttered Seishin.

"Oh…My God!" Arashi shouted. 'The scales, the color….Can it be?!' He silently thought.

**"****I am the great dragon king ACNOLOGIA!" It stated with its deep masculine voice. "What are your names young ones?"**

"A…..Arashi…" He gulped.

"S…..Seishin…"He stuttered.

**"****I sense great sadness as well as power in your hearts.I have made a decision to take both of you under my wing and make you my two Pupils by teaching you the ways of a dragon."**

Fear was replaced by determination as the replied with two words that made Acnologia grin.

"…Hai sensei!"

**Ten Years Later…**

Sounds of swords clashing could be heard in the distance as Arashi and Seishin were sparring.

In the distance a dragon could be seen watching the two train. Acnologia grinned, " Arashi and Seishin have improved in leaps and bounds." Arashi Grew from a tiny 4 ft 7 to an impressive height of 6 ft 1. For an unknown reason, his all black hair started growing red streaks. Acnologia concluded that Arashi was at the level of one of the ten Wizard Saints. One of his strong points was his eye magic called **_Sharingan_**. He also learnt all the magic spells Acnologia could teach. Ones who look at his Icy Blue eyes would be staring at the eyes of a Cold Hearted warrior. He had a lean but muscular build with an impressive six pack. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with blue sandals and a trench coat with the colour of flames and a kanji for **'****_Crimson flash'_****_. _**

Then Acnologia turned to look at Seishin. Seishin transformed from a puny 4 ft 5 to an outstanding 6 ft 3. His hair was a silvery grey which was let loose down to his waist. Acnologia was also equally impressed with Seishin's advancements. He, like his brother, was also on the level of a Wizard Saint. His **_Heavenly Body Magic_** was something which very much impressed Acnologia. His eyes were Blood red Which when looked at would see Hell it's self. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches above his belly button, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X', he also wears black finger-less gloves and an orange scarf he wraps around his neck and shoulders. He also had a toned body from all his training and an impressive six pack.

" Come here you two," Said Acnologia.

"Yes Father?" they said in unison

"It's finally time I leave you two, but before I leave I'm going to leave you with some gifts. For Arashi I give you the famous sword **_'_****_Raijin no ken'_** ( Thunder Blade) and for you Seishin I give you **_'_****_Amaterasu no ken' _**(Black Fire Blade). Now I have to leave you my children Be strong and we shall meet again one day." He says as he flies away.

Arashi turns to his brother "Where to now Brother?"

Seishin grins "To Fairy Tail!"

**A/N:Thanks for reading this chapter Please Review and tell me if I should continue writing. To the Haters...FUCK YOU!**


	2. Arrival

**A/N : Hey guys! LemonZest Here! I just want to tell you please no flaming.**

**Suggest any pairing that you like when reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

**_Arrival_**

"I think we are lost." Mumbled Arashi. "Why cant we just take a train?" he added

"IM NOT GOING IN THAT TORTURE CHAMBER!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! Wait look maybe we can ask that guy for directions." He pointed at an unknown man who seemed to be injured.

"Fine!" He said.

The duo walked towards the unidentified man with what seemed to be bandages across his torso.

"Hey Mister. You seem hurt….do you need help?" Seishin inquired.

"Ah…Sure." Said the still unknown man. Arashi quickly slid under to take his arm while Seishin quickly took the other took the limping man to the hospital so that he could have his injuries checked out.

_3 Hours Later_

After being checked out,The duo went to go visit the man and entered the room that he was situated in. They decided to ask him some questions.

"Old Man!"Arashi called to him unidentified man quickly grew a tick mark on his head courtesy to the nickname.

"Gaki! That's not my name" He shouted,While Seishin sweat dropped at their antics.

"Whats your name?" Seishin quickly asked.

"The names Gildarts kid."He answered.

Arashi gasps at the name and quickly points at the now identified Gildarts "Your…. The ace of Fairy Tail!"

"Interesting" mumbles Seishin.

"Yep that's me!" he said with a sheepish grin."Anyway since you guys helped me I will help you. Would you like to join Fairy Tail? I noticed by your large and potent magic reserves that you are wizards."He added with a hint of seriousness.

Arashi jumps in joy"Yatta! We get to join Fairy Tail!." He shouted. Seishin grins at the prospect of joining his dream guild.

"Well then…Lets go!" Shouts Gildarts.

_2 days later_

"I see it!" Arashi happily exclaims.

"There it is boys! Hope its up to your standards."Gildarts says.

"Its better than what we expected."Seishin calmly replies.

Gildarts Kicks the door of the guild open to reveal a crowd of people drinking and happily chatting.

"Hey Its Gildarts!" someone from the crowd started cheering his name.

"Eh... who are those two!" another one shouts.

"They are the new recruits…Meet Arashi" he pointed at one of the heroes,and suddenly half of the girls blush crimson red.

"And Here is his brother Seishin!"When he points at the other hero , the other half including Mirajane blush crimson red.

"Anyways Where is master Makarov?" Inquired Gildarts.

"He is at a guild masters meeting" Replies Mirajane.

"Well then…who wants to test these two in battle?" Asked Gildarts while grinning.

An olive skinned man with white hair shouts out that he wants to fight Arashi to see if he is a man.

Arashi gladly accepts before moving out to the training ground.

"Before we fight I would like to know your name"

"Its Elfman!"

Elfman quickly darts to his opponent trying to finish it in one blow. As Elfman's fist comes in contact with Arashi dust rises up and their field of vision is blocked. People begin laughing and saying how weak Arashi is, thinking that the fight is over. Seishin on the other hand is smiling knowing how strong his brother is. As the dust clears everyone gasps at the scene before them. Arashi is seen gripping Elfmans fist in his own hand while grinning. Arashi then quickly gives Elfman a punch to the jaw which in turn sends Elfman flying into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Incredible." Someone says and the whole Guild starts Cheering for Arashi.

"And the winner is… Arashi!" Shouts Gildarts.

"And now who wants to fight against Seishin?!" Shouts Gildarts.

"I will." Says Loke as he comes out of the crowd.

Seishin then moves onto the training ground without a care

"whats your name?" Seishin asks kindly

"My name is Loke" He says calmly.

" Ok you may now begin!" says Gildarts

Loke rushes at Seishin trying to punch him with his ringed hand. Surprisingly Seishin easily dodges it. Loke then continues bombarding him with kicks and punches, Seishin easily dodges them all without breaking a sweat 'How is this possible' Loke thinks and then suddenly Seishin Grins.

"Time to end this." Seishin says as he ducks under another punch and give Loke an uppercut straight to the bottom of his jaw sending him flying in the air and quickly come back down with thud. The Guild all stare wide eyed as they see how easily Seishin beat him. The whole Guild starts cheering.

"Here you have it, the winner is Seishin!" Gildarts chants.'These two rival even my power.' He thinks to himself.

Arashi and Seishin then go into the Guild to receive their Guild marks.

"Umm… Where do you want it Seishin?" Mirajane asks a blush seen on her cheeks.

"On my chest please." Seishin says while lifting up his shirt.

"Right." Mirajane replies as her blush deepens even more at the sight of his Abs. She then proceeds to stamp his chest, above his heart, with a Black Fairy Tail mark.

"What about you Arashi?" Mirajane asks.

"On my back." He replies. Mirajane then continue to stamp the middle of his back.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the guild shouts.

**A/N: Thank you for reading you bitches…jk anyway please Review on who you want the to be paired with.**


	3. Phantom

**A/N: Hey guys Lemon Zest here and I'm back with another Chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**_Phantoms_**

"We're back!" Shouted Natsu as he kicked the door open.

"Welcome back guys," Replied Mirajane "I hope you didn't destroy anything on that Island."

"Heh…" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head. "Not 'That' much" He says

"Anyways who are the newbie's over there?" Says Gray as he points at Seishin and Arashi, who are sitting on their own bench.

"They are new Guild members who joined Yesterday. Their names are Seishin and Arashi." Mirajane replies to Gray's question.

"Ohh?" Says Erza as she stares intently at Arashi.

"Are they strong?" Asks Natsu giving his signature grin.

"Yes they are pretty strong…I bet they could take me and Erza on." Says Mirajane

Mirajane turns back to look at Natsu, However he isn't there. Natsu is then seen standing infront of their table asking them to fight him

"You wanna fight us?" Seishin asks calmly while Natsu nods his head grinning.

"Count me in too." Adds Gray.

"Sure," Replies Arashi.

Seishin, Arashi, Gray and Natsu proceed to move to the training ground and go to their respective sides.

"We have a fight between Team Night Fall and Team Natsu. Are you guys ready?" Mirajane announces.

"I'm all fired up!" Shouts Natsu

"I am going to be the referee for this match" Erza declared.

"First Match: Gray Fullbuster Vs Arashi… Begin!"

Immediately after the signal to start, Gray springs towards Arashi using impressive speed preparing to end him quickly with a few Arashi proved to be much more versatile and stronger than Gray.

_In the Stands_

"He is blocking every one of Gray's moves without trying…" admitted Erza.

"Im definently getting fired up!" exclaimed Natsu."Hey Seishin are you that strong too?"he asks as he turns to Seishin.

"You will just have to wait and see" he answered.

_Back to the arena_

After witnessing how strong Arashi was in hand to hand combat, He figured that he had to use magic to win.

**"****Ice Make: Lance!" **He cried while shooting ice lances towards his opponent, but what he failed to notice was that Arashi's eyes become red with three tomoes.

**"****Kamui" **Arashi whispered. Just as he uttered those words, The Lances that were deployed by Gray disappeared into thin air.

"Impossible!" shouts Gray. After witnessing that extraordinary technique, Arashi quickly teleported behind Gray and chopped his neck, which rendered Gray unconscious.

"Shousha! Arashi" exclaimed Erza.

_In the stands_

"What a most impressive technique!" said a voice that was behind the spectators.

They quickly noticed who it was. "Master!"Shouted Mirajane in joy.

"Let's just watch the match" Grumbled the Master.

."I'll be the referee for this match." Says Mirajane

"Seishin Vs Natsu…Begin!" She shouts.

Natsu covers his body in Flames and rushes at Seishin trying to catch him off guard. However Seishin anticipated this and dodges his attacks. Finally getting fed up with it Natsu uses his Signature move.

**"****Karyu no Hoko!" **Shouts Natsu as he releases a torrent of Flames towards Seishin.

**"****Tentai Maho: Heavenly Beam!" **Shouts Seishin as he disappears and reappears behind Natsu. Shooting several magic beams from his hands towards Natsu's back slamming him into the ground.

Everyone was quiet in the stands and most of their mouths were open. Seishin saw their looks and eyed them.

"You better close your mouths or else you'll catch flies." said Seishin as he walked away.

The Guild suddenly started cheering as Seishin walked back into the Guild.

_Inside the Guild_

"Your powers are very impressive Arashi and Seishin," Asked Master Makarov "Can you tell me where you learned them." He then added

"All will be revealed in due time." Said Arashi.

"Very wise decision." Makarov praised. "You're free to go now."

_Mission Notice Board_

As Arashi and Seishin were checking the notice board, they were approached by Team Natsu.

"We never had a chance to give you guys a proper introduction" Said Erza

"My name is Erza Scarlet…Nice to meet you."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilla…Hope we can be friends."

"The name's Gray Fullbuster….Good to meet you"

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel! Son of Igneel!"

"Aye…I'm Happy"

"Son of Igneel?" Seishin inquired.

"You know him?"Natsu asked hopefully.

"Yeah we met him a while ago "Seishin answered.

"Sadly he disappeared a long time ago. "Arashi added

"Ohh…" Said Natsu with a sad look.

"Don't worry you'll find him soon enough." Said Arashi

"You wanna come on a mission with us?" Asked Erza hopefully

"Sure." They said in unison.

**(I'm gonna skip this mission and go straight to the phantom lord arc sorry for not following the real story)**

Team Natsu were returning from their mission without Team Night Fall because unfortunately they had to meet some people there. Team Natsu finds the guild in shambles, with large, metal protrusions sticking out of it from every angle. They learn, from Mirajane, that it was their rival guild, Phantom Lord, who caused the destruction. Natsu argues with their Master that they should fight back, but Makarov decides that there is no point in getting angry with someone who attacked an empty guild. Later on, they discover the grievously injured members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy, Jet, and Droy, nailed to a tree, with Levy in particular being branded with the Phantom Lord's mark, prompting Makarov to, with great anger, declare war on Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail rushes to Phantom Lord's Guild, with Natsu destroying their wall, sparking the conflict to come. As Makarov leaves to personally crush Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer joins the fray. Natsu takes over Elfman's fight with Gajeel, and the two Dragon Slayers briefly engage in a somewhat equal battle.

The fight, however, turns sour as Makarov, seemingly defeated, falls from above, with all his Magic Power having been stolen. After witnessing their Master's apparent defeat, Erza orders them to retreat, Natsu and the entire guild's chagrin. Before they leave, however, Natsu overhears Gajeel being told by Aria, one of the Element 4, that they had successfully captured Lucy. Enraged, Natsu grabs one of Phantom Lord's members and burns him, trying to find out where they're keeping Lucy. Out of fear for further injury, the member of Phantom Lord tells him that she was most likely at their headquarters. Natsu then sprints towards their headquarters and, in the nick of time, catches Lucy as she jumps out of the tower, having escaped Jose's clutches. Noting that they were already at their headquarters, Natsu opts to continue the fight against Phantom Lord, but Happy and Lucy convince him otherwise, and Natsu reluctantly returns to the guild.

Back at the guild, Natsu consoles a depressed Lucy, who is blaming herself for the misfortunes that have arisen, telling her that she is one of them, and that Fairy Tail is where she belongs. Shortly thereafter, the ground begins to shake, and Fairy Tail rushes outside to see Phantom Lord's headquarters walking towards the guild. Jose then reveals the powerful Jupiter Cannon, and orders it to be fired. Fairy Tail panics, but Erza resolves to stop the cannon blast herself, to much protest. Requipping into her Adamantine Armor, Erza takes the full brunt of the blast, and, despite her armor. being shattered and becoming heavily injured, the guild is safe. Jose then demands that they hand over Lucy, to which the entire guild refuses, saying that she is their comrade. Jose then warns them to quake in fear for the next fifteen minutes, as the Jupiter cannon will be fully recharged.

**(Play Fairy Tail Main Theme OST)**

With the Jupiter cannon fully recharged again Jose Prepares for another shot at finally destroying Fairy Tail

"Erza can't take another shot!" Cried Mirajane "Someone…Please Help us!" Says Mirajane as tears run down her face.

The beam is suddenly fired and was heading straight for Fairy Tail; the Guild was left to watch their demise with no hope available.

Then Suddenly Two voices were heard

**"****Mokushiroku no Hoko!" (Black Dragon's Roar) **Was shouted by well-known voices as two Black Beams were shot at the oncoming ray. The two attacks were of equal power so they both dispersed.

"Who dare attack Our Guild!" Shouts Arashi with his **'Raijin no Ken' **

"I can't wait to kick this guy's ass." Growls Seishin holding his **'Amaterasu no Ken'**

Fairy Tail witnessed something great that day: **Team Night Fall was back!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading **


	4. Rewards

**A/N: Hey guys its LemonZest here, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.**

_Previously on NightFallZ (Just Joking)_

**_"Mokushiroku no Hoko!" (Black Dragon's Roar)_**_Was shouted by well-known voices as two Black Beams were shot at the oncoming ray. The two attacks were of equal power so they both dispersed._

_"Who dare attack Our Guild!" Shouts Arashi with his __**'Raijin no Ken'**_

_"I can't wait to kick this guy's ass." Growls Seishin holding his __**'Amaterasu no Ken'**_

_Fairy Tail witnessed something great that day: __**Team Night Fall was back!**_

"Jose!...come out and pay for what you have done to our guild!"Shouted was smiling with tears,until Arashi walked up to her and wiped off her tears then gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry….This will all be over within a flash".He then proceeds to give Erza a peck on her check which caused her to blush which made her hair go to shame.

Seishin walked over to Mirajane and saw her too with tears on her cheek. "Don't cry, I don't like seeing beautiful women cry." Seishin says as he grabs her waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss. After they separated Mira blushes and give him a smile.

"Impossible they stopped the Jupiter beam!" Jose exclaimed feeling worried

"Arashi!" Seishin shouted as he suddenly disappeared towards the huge machine.

"Right!" Arashi replied as he teleported towards his brother.

'Please don't die Seishin' Mira says to herself

'Arashi…' Erza says as she is being taken away from the battle field by her Guild mates.

Arashi and Seishin storm the Guild looking for the coward named Jose. They heard explosions from above knowing full well that Natsu was fighting the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel. They got to the top of the Guild and came into a room where Jose was sitting on a fancy chair.

" And here come my two favorite Wizards in all of Fiore." Says Jose with an amused grin.

"Cut the crap Jose and give up." Arashi growled

"I don't think that would be a wise idea." Says Jose very much amused.

Seishin grins "Good choice because I wouldn't be able to shove this Sword up your ass."

Suddenly Arashi appeared behind him in a crimson flash and shoved a spinning blue orb into his back. **"Rasengan!" (Spiraling Sphere)**

Jose didn't have enough time to react and was blown towards Seishin. Seishin then followed up with an attack. **"Mokushiroku no Tekken!" (Black Dragons Iron Fist) **says Seishin as he covers his fists with a black element and thrusts his fist into his face.

"Gah!" Shouts Jose as he falls onto the floor. Seishin and Arashi give Jose time to recover to have more of a challenge.

"Wow… you two are certainly strong," says Jose "But not strong enough!" he shouts as he extends his right arm sideways and generate several ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals.

**"****Deddo Vēvu!" (Dead Wave) **He shouts as he shoots the beam towards them causing a shock wave which in turn causes an explosion behind them.

As the smoke cleared Arashi and Seishin are seen in the ground.

"I guess you guys were all bark but no bite" he says as he starts chuckling at how weak they were.

Suddenly Arashi and Seishin disappeared with a puff of smoke which greatly surprises Jose.

"Is that all you got?" He hears behind him. He turns around to see Arashi and Seishin Standing a few meters behind him.

"How is that possible?!" He stuttered. "Its called **'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'(Shadow Clone Technique)**

Suddenly Arashi and Seishin raised their swords and peformed their attacks

**"****Rai Ran!"(Lignting Storm)** He cries as his blade started to glow and create a massive thunderstorm and consumes Jose before Seishin shouts his own attack.

**" ****Kuropansa"(Black Panther)** He cried while a giant black panther made out of flames emerged from his sword and headed towards the tornado that Arashi had made.

Both their attacks had combined to form what looked like a tornado made of attacks were so intense that it caused the whole Phantom Guild to become nothing ash & dust.

_In the stands_

"Oh my God!...how can these two be so strong!?" Lucy asked, astounded by their power.

"These two are real men!" exclaimed Elfman.

"These two are really strong!" Natsu says while grinning at the prospect of fighting those two.

'Arashi-kun' Erza thinks to herself.

'Please be safe Seishin' Mira whispers to her self.

Suddenly Arashi and Seishin appear infront of the guild with a crimson starts cheering for them and thanks them.

Arashi and Seishin walk up to Lucy and say "Don't worry, we will always protect our friends" They say in unison which makes Lucy start tearing up.

"You both did good" said a familiar duo turn around to see Master Makarov looking at them proudly. "You defeated one of the Ten Wizard Saints…. Quite a feat if you ask me ." Seishin and Arashi smile at the Master's praise.

Arashi walks over to Erza and whispers in her ear "Can we go somewhere private to talk… we need to talk" He asked seductively. "Sure.. Lets go to my apartment in Fairy Hills" she mumbles with a blush. Arashi follows Erza right after he does a thumbs up towards Seishin . Seishin smiles back knowing full well what his brother was thinking.

Mean while Seishin was talking to Mirajane.

"Anyway … why don't we go some where private and talk?"

"Sure" She said while blushing.

_At Erza's Home_

"Erza….. I feel attracted to you in a lot of ways,most of them being physical ways." Arashi pointed out seductively.

"I Feel the same way" Erza pointed out as well.

Erza starts to lean in to Arashi for a kiss while Arashi complied. A Few minutes they were having a heated make out session.

**Warning:Lemon**

Erza snaked her arms around Arashi's neck as they continued their passionate lip lock, their tongues wrestled each other fighting for dominance as they both desperately tried to taste one another's mouth. Gaining the advantage Erza pushed Arashi onto the bed fully and straddled his waist while looking down with a small blush. "That was amazing" Arashi said reaching his hand up and stroking Erza's face. Erza smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of Arashi's hand they were so soft and warm, opening her eyes Erza cupped Arashi's face and drew him into another passionate kiss.

For numerous minutes both Arashi and Erza laid there kissing one another desperately holding onto each other for comfort. Arashi pulled back slightly and let her forehead rest on Arashi's while their mouths where still connected by a line of saliva. "That felt wrong" Erza said as she bit back a moan when she felt Arashi hardness prod her. "Yeah…but it felt so good" Arashi stated as he stared into Erza's hazel eyes. "Yeah…it did" Arashi replied as she gave Arashi a lingering peck on the lips while she tugged on his top. Getting the hint Arashi pushed Erza back a little so he could sit up and lifted his top off and threw it away letting Erza get a good look at his body. "You have a great body Arashi " Erza said pushing him back down and raking her fingers over his chest before leaning down and placed kisses all over his chest, slowly she lowered her kisses until she reached his pants and shot Arashi a sexy smirk. "These pants have to go" Erza said unzipping them and pulling them down before throwing them away leaving Arashi in only a pair of his boxer shorts.

"Oh…you're excited already" Erza noted as she saw Arashi length bulging in his boxers. "Well can you blame me…your unbelievably beautiful" Arashi said groaning slightly as he felt Erza fingers graze his shaft. "So you're a charmer as well I see" Erza said and to Arashi's surprise she leaned down and completely covered his covered penis with her mouth and sucked softly through the material. "A-Ah… Erza "Arashi moaned out. Erza smiled at Arashi even after all these years she still had it carefully pulling the last piece of clothing off Arashi, Erza gasped slightly when she saw his size clearly. She grasped Arashi's 10 inch dick in her hand and gave it an experimental tug forcing him to moan in pleasure. Starting off with a slow stroke Erza cupped Arashi's balls in one hand while the other performed a twisting motion on his shaft. "Oh that feels good" Arashi moaned in pleasure as the busty blonde gave him the best hand job he had ever experienced. "Thank you…but you're about to feel even better" Erza said licking the underside of Arashi's penis before assaulting the head of his penis with little kisses. "E- Erza your mouth is so good" Arashi moaned again while clutching the sheets, Erza moaned in agreement as she tasted Arashi's pre-cum on her lips. Getting tired of teasing Arashi and becoming inpatient Erza allowed the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue all around the underside of the head.

Arashi in all his experience had never felt this good from oral sex. Arashi felt Erza take his dick deeper into her mouth allowing the head to kiss the back of her throat. For several seconds Erza kept Arashi's dick completely sheathed into her mouth and allowed her nose to graze his pubic hair causing him too become cross eyed at the pleasure he was feeling. Letting his cock slowly fall out of her mouth Erza began to lick all around his cock covering it in her saliva. "I think I'm going to have a new reason to call you the legendary sucker" Arashi grinned as he watched the busty wizard give him the best blow job he had ever had and to his surprise Erza also grinned and lowered her head and gave one of Arashi's testicles a long suck before letting it out of her mouth with a popping noise. "God…how do you make it feel so good" Arashi moaned as watched Erza place a kiss to his scrotum before she looked up and give Arashi sexy smile. She finished going back down to Arashi balls and sucking them while pumping his shaft vigorously. "O-Oh god Erza I'm going to cum" Arashi moaned out and lost any control he had when he felt Erza roll his balls around in her mouth. Quickly grabbing the shaft Erza placed her lips over the head of Arashi's penis and let him fire his seed into her mouth. "A-Ah-Ah" Arashi moaned as let rope after rope of cum into Erza mouth in which she swallowed happily. After she was certain he had finished Cumming Erza frowned slightly when she noticed his penis hadn't softened up, sucking the excess cum off the head she let his manhood out of her mouth and gave it slow strokes. "You're still hard?" Erza asked continuing the slow hand job. "Yeah…I can't help it seeing you suck my balls like that, I don't think it's ever going to go down" Arashi muttered relishing in the feeling of Erza hand job.

Arashi cocked his head to the side as he watched Erza stand up and slowly release the strap holding her armor together and let it drop to the floor leaving her in only her blue bottoms. Arashi drooled slightly at the sight of Erza's perfectly size E breasts and felt like Cumming the moment he saw them bounce. "You like?" Erza asked kneeling between Arashi's legs and let him place his hands on her breasts. "Yeah…there amazing you're so beautiful Erza "Arashi said pinching her nipples causing her to moan. "While thank you for that you're going to get a special treat" She said placing her breasts around Arashi's penis and crushed them together. Slowly Erza began to move her breasts up and down Arashi's shaft and stuck her tongue out whenever she saw his purple helmet appear from her tits and lick it. Arashi moaned as he felt Erza give him a titty fuck this was definitively a first for him and it wasn't long before Erza picked up the speed destroying all of Arashi's will not to cum. "I'm Cumming" Arashi cried out releasing his seed again. "Do it cum all over my face and tits" Erza called out lustfully as she felt his warm cum land on her face, in her hair and all over her tit's. "Jeez…you're going to end up killing me by the end of today" Arashi panted out as he looked towards Erza and seen her licking his essence off her face. "What a way to go though, right" Erza smiled…however before she could say anything else she gasped when she felt herself thrown onto the bed with a Arashi above her looking completely horny. "You…think you can get away with doing that to me…think again" Arashi said going straight for her neck and placed kisses all around it before moving up. Arashi slowly nibbled on her earlobe making her moan in pleasure, now reaching his hands out Arashi also began to squeeze and massage Erza's enormous breasts. Feeling him massage her breasts Erza moaned as he pinched and twisted her nipples. "Ah Arashi " She moaned again feeling him kissing his way down her body she was certain he would leave a hickey on his neck, of course she would kill him later but for now she couldn't care less about how many hickeys he left. "You like?" Arashi asked kissing down the middle of her cleavage while squeezing her large and perfectly soft breasts.

"Ohh…yeah…don't stop" Erza moaned as Arashi smirked. Giving her left breast a squeeze Arashi covered her right breast with his mouth and slowly circled her nipple with his tongue making her whimper slightly and pull on his spiky blonde hair. Arashi smiled as he heard Erza whimper it seemed her breasts were the most sensitive parts on her body, smiling to himself at the information Arashi bit down on her nipple. Erza's eyes widened when she felt Arashi's teeth clamp down on her nipple and moaned in pain but she also found it surprising how pleasurable it was as well. "A- Arashi, please stop teasing me" Erza whimpered as she tugged on Arashi's hair. Smiling Arashi lifted his head from Erza bosom and gave her nipples on quick suck before kissing her toned stomach and moved down until her reached the beginning of Erza's pants. "Are you wet?" Arashi asked rhetorically as he traced a finger up her clothed pussy and smiled when he felt her juices leaking out. "I want to see how wet you are" Arashi stated as he began to peel away Erza's pants, his eyes widened however once he had discarded her blue pants. "Wow…you're really…wet" Arashi observed as he looked at Erza only in a pair of black panties that did nothing to cover he ass but what turned Arashi on the most was they were soaked. Grinning Arashi bent and gave her covered slit a long and slow lick forcing her to arch her back in pleasure. "Stop teasing me Arashi " Erza growled while furiously tugging on Arashi's hair. Arashi grabbed the edge of Erza's black panties before sending a look to Erza telling her to lift her ass. Smiling when he saw Erza lift he ass up Arashi proceeded to pull down her panties and once he had them off threw them away. "You're drenched" Arashi said as he stared at Erza's pussy, slowly inserting a finger past her pussy lips and began to slowly pump his finger into her. "S-Shut up, Oh god, it's your fault" Erza moaned in pleasure as she felt a man touch her pussy for the first time."Oh…so you admit I drive you crazy" Arashi grinned as he added another finger and picked up the speed. "Ah…ah" Erza moaned again with a heavy blush forming across her cheeks when she found herself unable to have anything to comeback with. Arashi smiled when Erza wasn't able to comeback with anything, stopping his pumping motion with his fingers and taking them out Erza groaned in disappointment when she felt him stop fingering her however she moaned heavily and arched her back when she felt something tease her pussy lips. Looking down with lust filled eyes she grinned when she saw Arashi rub circles around her pussy with his tongue. "So you're going lick to my pussy huh" Erza said seductively however groaned in pleasure when she felt Arashi bite down on her clit. "Yeah I'm going to lick this sweet wet pussy" Arashi mumbled as he stuck out his tongue into her pussy and cupped her ass while lifting it up. Arashi proceeded to lick Erza's pussy dipping his tongue around the edges sending waves of pleasure jolting around her body sending her on the verge of an orgasm. Smiling as he saw Erza's body shake Arashi could tell she was close to climaxing and by the looks of things it was going to be a powerful one. Slowly Arashi moved his right hand and carefully entered a finger into Erza's ass causing her eyes to widen in pleasure. "Arashi!" Erza shouted at the top of her lungs as her very core was shaken and reached her climax. Arashi smiled as he licked away all of Erza's orgasm, he found it surprising that she tasted so sweet but he wasn't going to complain. He watched as Erza came down from her orgasm, her skin was glistening in sweat, her breath was labored and her eyes where glazed over with pleasure

Moving his way back up her body Arashi hovered over her and pressed his chest up to her breasts squashing them together as he looked at her as she seemed to be in some trance. "That's good huh?" Arashi grinned smugly as he watched Erza snap out of her trance and blush heavily. "Shut up and kiss me" Erza commanded as she wrapped her arms around Arashi's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. While kissing ErzaArashi felt her hands move down his body and grip his hardened penis and give it soft caring strokes. Wordlessly Erza lined Arashi into her pussy and then placed her hands on his ass cheeks, pulling away from the kiss Erza leaned her forehead onto Arashi's and stared into his eyes. "Fuck me" Erza ordered causing Arashi to chuckle as even now Erza was still so demanding. "Well anything for you" Arashi smirked one that was mirrored by Erza before he pushed into her separating her lips. Erza moaned in pleasure as she felt Arashi's dick rub the inside of her walls as it sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her. Eventually Arashi sheathed himself fully into her, his dick kissing the opening of her womb they both stayed in that position for several seconds, for Erza she closed her eyes in pain she was trying to adjust to his size while for Naruto he closed his eyes tightly fighting back the urge to just spill his load right then she was unbelievably tight. "You can move…now but don't go too fast" Erza moaned out. Arashi nodded and slowly pulled out of Erza rubbing her insides again and leaving only the head in before pushing into her again forcing her back to arch in pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Erza stared at Arashi before leaning in for another kiss. Soon Arashi found his pace with Erza and began to repeatedly thrust into Erza as her eyes rolled into the back of her head every time his dick touched her womb. "F-Faster Arashi " Erza moaned out meeting him thrust to thrust causing his dick to hit deeper into Erza. Picking up the speed Arashi flinched slightly as he felt Erza rake at his back, he could also feel his balls repeatedly slapping off Erza's ass causing loud smacking noises to fill the room as their flesh collided. "OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Erza shouted, Arashi raised his eyebrows at Erza's shouting however shrugged it off as he continued to slam into her. For a long period a time the only noises that could be heard from the room were moans, grunts the sound of skin meeting skin and the squelching sound made when Arashi plunged into her. "E- Erza I'm close" Arashi grunted into her ear as he laid kisses all around her neck. "M-Me t-to" Erza moaned as she felt her climax coming again instinctively she wrapped her legs around Arashi's waist as he continued to pound her. "I'm Cumming" Arashi grunted as he pushed as deep as he possibly could into Erza and released his seed into her waiting womb.

"Erza… that was amazing." Arashi said as he pulled his deflated manhood from her womb. He then proceeds to spoon her and pull the covers over them as they fell asleep.

Seishin and Mira walked into Arashi and Seishin's apartment and started talking about all kinds of things. As they were talking Mira decided to sit next to Seishin and rest her head them in a soft passionate kiss while pulling her body pushed flush with his, her arms wrapped around his neck and played with his hair. on his chest. He then proceeded to lean his chin on her head and wrap his arms around her waist.

Mira pushed her head off from Seishin's chest and looked into Seishin's eyes she blushed slightly as she felt herself leaning in. Seishin also leaned down and met her lips catching

She gasped as she felt Seishin's hands grope her rear and gave both her ass cheeks a squeeze, glaring slightly at Seishin Mira suddenly smirked as she grazed her knee against Seishin's crotch and smirked triumphantly when she heard him groan. "Take me to the bed Sei-kun" Mira gasped between kisses pulling on Seishin's hair gently enough so it didn't hurt him. "Of course Mira" Seishin smirked suddenly picking her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

Dropping her onto the bed Seishin was immediately above her and planted his lips onto hers once more. Seishin gasped as he felt Mira's hands running under his top, her nails where slowly scraping the outlines of his muscles. Discarding the top Seishin smiled when Mira's eyes clouded with lust it seemed his months of being in this war had done wonders on his body however he did in fact thank the gods for giving him good genetics. "Mmm nice" Mira purred flipping Seishin onto his back and pinning his arms over his head all the while kissing his jaw and Adam's apple. "Oh, you like huh?" Seishin groaned out as Mira sucked on his neck and slowly made her way down to his chest. "I do…is there anything else you'll think I like" Mira said smirking at Seishin's pleasured expression as she kissed his chest. "Why don't you go lower I'm certain there'll be something you'll like" Seishin said enjoying the feeling of Mira's hands and lips on his body. "You mean this thing" Mira asked with a sly smirk on her face as she grasped Seishin's penis through his pants causing him to arch his back in pleasure. Seishin gulped as he watched Mira pull down his pants and boxer shorts revealing his erected penis. "Oh, I think you're right I'm going to certainly love this" Mira said bringing her face so close to his penis that he could feel her breath on it. "Beg for it" Mira whispered seductively blowing onto his penis causing it to twitch and nearly smacking Mira in the face. "Ah… Mira " Seishin moaned as she grinned evilly at him. "Say it" Mira said in more commanding voice. "Please…suck my cock" Seishin groaned out as Mira smiled. "Certainly" Mira whispered before closing the gap and placing a kiss on top of Seishin's dick before slowly pushing it into her mouth. "Oh…that feels so good" Seishin complemented as he felt Mira's tongue lapping at every inch of his cock while leaving none of it untouched by her lips.

Slowly Mira took Seishin's cock out of her mouth and started working her hand around it while the other was used to discard her dress leaving her in only black bra and panties that tightly covered her body. Mira seeing Seishin's approved look smiled and removed her bra allowing her large size E breasts to freely pop out. "Try not to cum to soon Sei-shin-kun" Mira laughed as she slowly wrapped Seishin's cock around her breasts and began to rub them together. Mira smirked as she watched Seishin fight the urge to just cum and after finding the right rhythm Mira started to squeeze Seishin's dick tighter however a sudden gasp came from her throat when she felt something probing her chin. Looking down Mira smiled when Seishin's dick emerged from her cleavage and reach her face. Quickly she stuck her tongue out and flicked the underside of the head rapidly. Seishin groaned at Mira's oral however his thoughts where quickly stopped when he felt Mira take the head into her mouth and sucked it while letting her tongue roll around the head. "Sh-shit Mira I'm cumming" Seishin arched his back as Mira refused to let him out of her mouth and released his seed. Mira groaned as the spurts of Seishin's seed hit the roof of her mouth, she tightened her lips around his manhood in case any if his cum was spilled. Seishin groaned loudly as he watched the sexy white head try to drain every last drop of cum he had. Mira gave one final suck before she removed her mouth from Seishin's penis and smiled at his slightly dazed expression.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue" Mira teased as she licked her lips inwardly smiling as she could still taste Seishin's seed in her mouth. "You're beautiful" Seishin whispered unable to say anything else as he looked up at Mira her long white hair dropping down her back, her slightly pale skin glazed over with a light sheen of sweat, staring at him lustfully and finally her full lips puckering slightly mixed with her red lipstick giving her an exotic look, all in all Seishin definitively had to say Mira was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Good answer, I hope you have more in the tank though" Mira said lowering her panties down giving Seishin a good look at her pussy. "Huh, natural white head I see" Seishin chuckled as he watched Mira blush slightly at his comment. "Shut up I could say the same for you to it's not often you see someone with natural silver hair. " Mira muttered as she observed around Seishin's genitals. "Now lay back and show me your stamina" Mira said grasping hold of Seishin's penis and giving it a few strokes before positioning above it and lining it up with her lower lips. 'Warm' Seishin moaned as Mira lowered herself on him, his penis slowly filling her up caused her to moan in pleasure as the one her heart yearned for was rubbing the insides of her inner walls. "Sh..shit so deep" Mira groaned out it had been far too long since she had been fucked and her pussy was desperately trying to suck Seishin's penis up. Seishin shifted slightly getting a better grip of Mira by placing both of her ass cheeks in his palms and squeezed them. Slowly Mei lifted her body till only the head of Seishin's dick remained inside of her before slamming back down. "AHHH" Mira cried out as she felt Seishin's penis slam into her womb and started to breathe heavily. "It's so tight" Seishin groaned as Mira lifted herself again and just as she was about to slam back down again Seishin bucked his hips up meeting hers causing her to widen her eyes and just before she could scream Seishin pulled her down into another kiss to muffle the sound.

For numerous amounts of hours the sound of skin meeting skin and moans of pleasure roamed through Seishin's appartment as they both continued to pleasure each other with their bodies. Position after position and orgasms after orgasms found both Seishin and Mira lying on a sweat filled bed with Seishin above Mira thrusting into her at a rapidly fast pace. "Sei…Seishin! I'm gonna cum" Mira gasped into Seishin's ear as her hands where wrapped around his shoulders clawing at his back leaving scratch marks all over it while her legs wrapped around his waist. "Me too" Seishin panted as he began to speed up with his thrusts and with a groan buried himself completely into Mira painting her insides with his cum. Mira tightened her limbs around Seishin's body as she felt Seishin shoot his seed into her. The warmth that entered her womb sent a giant smile to her face it was fair to say he had certainly showed her his stamina considering the amount of time he was able to keep going even after cumming. Seishin rolled to side of Mira and landed on the bed facing the ceiling, he was panting heavily. Looking over at Mira Seishin smiled as he watched her fighting to keep her eyes open, quickly wrapping his arm around her Seishin pulled Mira towards him so her head laid on his chest her long white hair also sprawling out over his chest. "That felt wonderful" Mira sighed as she wrapped her arms around Seishin's body and nuzzled her face into his neck and placed passionate kisses all over it. Seishin sighed in agreement as placed his nose into Mira's hair and kissed her head just enjoying the moment he was having with the white haired barmaid.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its citrucy goodness. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
